This invention relates to a novel method for preparing trifluoromethylbenzoic acid, a compound useful as an intermediate material for medicines, agricultural chemicals, liquid crystals, etc.
It is known to synthesize trifluoromethylbenzoic acid from a benzotrifluoride derivative. For example, p-trifluoromethylbenzoic acid can be prepared from p-trifluoromethylbenzaldehyde by Cannizzaro reaction, from p-trifluoromethylbenzoyl chloride by alkali hydrolysis and from p-trifluoromethylbenzal chloride by acid hydrolysis. However, no one of these known methods can provide trifluoromethylbenzoic acid at low price because of using a costly compound as the starting material.